A Memorable Friendship
by xSCE94x
Summary: When the new guy Damon Salvatore turns up at Mystic High, he makes an instant connection with the innocent cheerleader Elena Gilbert. When invited on a trip across the world with her friends, she insists that Damon comes along. Can sweet travel blossom and eternal bond?
1. Chapter 1

I'd like to thank a guest reviewer who gave me this idea :D It was a perfect idea, thank you so much! If you know who you are, let me know so I can credit you :D ENJOY!

* * *

All eyes were on him. Guys and girls. Was it such a shock? No. He was the hottest talent that had walked through the halls in months. The expensive leather jacket, dark coloured jeans, the shades, also the dazzling looks to match his attire. Pushing his shades up through his jet black hair, he licked his lips as he revealed the blue shimmering orbs that had been hidden behind the glasses. Girls swooned and sighed, looking at the new god. The guys rolled their eyes, knowing deep down that competition had just arrived to the school.

"Excuse me?" Walking over to a brunette, he tapped her on the shoulder.  
"Yes?" Turning around, the brunette gave him a soft smile.  
"Sorry... uh.. did you know where registration is?"

Elena looked him over, a twinkle in her eyes as she closed her locker over and watched in amusement, as people gasped and whispered around the hall, pointing towards them. Turning her attention back towards him, she titled her head, ignoring them.

"New?" She questioned amused as she raised an eyebrow.  
"That obvious?" Giving her a grin, he watched as she threw her head back and laughed at him.  
"No one talks to me." She whispered, hugging herself.  
"And why would that be?" He whispered with a smirk, catching a few glances around the hall.  
"Their scared because I'm head cheerleader and they think I'll bite their heads off."

Laughing, she led him down the hall, avoiding the stares as she made her way towards the registration office, knowing she was short for time and had to be at her class as soon as.

"Well, you seem to be doing good so far." Damon commented with a laugh.  
"Thank you. Maybe you could spread the word... that I'm not so bad and all?"  
"I'll get right on it. Word of mouth and all."

A blush rose to her cheeks as she opened the door, holding it open. He winked as he stepped through the door. Biting her lip, she took in a breath as she closed the door over tightly.

"Well, THIS is registration. I have to get to class." Elena watched him closely.  
"So, if I need help, I follow the stares to find you?" Damon quirked an eyebrow.  
"Very funny, mister comedian. I'll see you around blue."

Laughing, she walked out as he shook his head, a smirk grazing his lips as he turned to the desk, knowing he'd have to sign into the school sooner or later. Now it was going to be sooner.

* * *

Biting into her apple, the brunette looked at her hands, watching the juices from the apple spread onto her palm. Licking the juices, she looked around at her surroundings. The sun was shining, so bright. Everyone was either laying on the grass or sprawled across benches. Caroline was flirting with Matt AND Tyler at the same time. SO Caroline. Bonnie rolled her eyes, digging into her pasta as Elena laughed at her. Looking over, she seen Damon walking outside and walking over towards a blue camaro.

"I will be right back."Elena told them, getting up as she moved past crowds of people.  
"Stefan, pick up the phone you jug head!" Damon spoke into the phone, opening his car door.  
"Hey blue." The brunette watched as he turned, a smile on his face as he hung up.  
"Hello there cheerleader." Closing the door again, he leaned against the side of the car.  
"Settling in okay then?" She asked curiously, squinting as the sun shined in her eyes.  
"Seems you made an impact talking to me earlier on." He told her, laughing, a twinkle in his eyes.  
"What is your name?" Elena asked curiously, staring up at him as she crossed her arms.  
"It's Salvatore. Damon Salvatore." What's yours chocolate?" He raised an eyebrow.  
"Uhh... chocolate?" The brunette laughed, furrowing her eyebrows.  
"I know you call me blue because of my eyes."  
"A smart comedian, wow. However will I forget you?" She smiled as he rolled his eyes playfully.  
"So, I can call you chocolate?" He poked her nose.  
"OR Elena is fine. Elena Gilbert to be exact." She told him.

"Hmm... Elena..." He tested the name on his tongue, "It suits you."  
"Why thank you, I'll notify my parents." She responded.  
"Or I could tell them myself." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.  
"Their dead." The brunette spoke, her voice cold.  
"Elena... I..."  
"You didn't know," She nodded in understanding, "No one usually does."  
"Uhhmm..." He rubbed the back of his neck, "I know what your going through."  
"How? How could you possibly know that?" She frowned, swallowing.  
"My parents died too." He told her, clearing his throat.  
"Oh, sorry..." She bit her lip and tilted her head, "Who do you live with?"  
"Uncle.. and my younger brother," He ran his fingers through his hair, "What about you?"  
"My aunt... Jenna and my younger brother Jeremy."

He looked at her as she looked back at him, the same look passing through their eyes. Familiar territory. They both smiled in unison. The start of a beautiful friendship and adventure.

* * *

Bursting into a fit of laughter, the brunette threw flour across the kitchen, her aim impeccable as his jet black hair, was now a dusty white. His jaw nearly hit the floor in shock as he stared at her, Elena now hunched over in a fit of laughter.

"Your dead Gilbert!" Damon shouted, jumping across the counter.  
"No!" She screamed as her grabbed her and began tickling her.  
"No escaping me now." He grabbed flour, emptying it onto her hair.  
"Damon!" Elena shrieked, grabbing chocolate powder and throwing it.  
"And what are you two doing?" They turned to see Jenna standing in the kitchen doorway, a smile playing on her face.  
"Sorry Jenna, your niece is being a nonsense." Damon explained.  
"Me?" Elena gasped in shock, elbowing him as he grunted.  
"Just clean it up, alright?" She gave them a look, laughing and walked out.  
"Yeah, Elena! Get to it girl!" Damon told her with a smirk.  
"Jerk!"  
"Oh, you love it." He told her with a wink as he began sweeping the floor.  
"Yup. You know how it gets me going." She told him, laughing as she shook her head, looking at the mess.  
"Oh, does it huh?" Raising an eyebrow, he lifted her onto the counter, stepping between her legs.

"Nu uh! We have talked about this mister." Elena poked him, smiling.  
"We have? It appears have a bad memory.." He smirked, licking his lips.  
"OR something is clouding your thoughts." She told him, giving him a look.  
"Hmm, a certain cheerleader, perhaps?" He moved his hands either side of her on the counter.  
"Oi. Be good." She pointed a him, squinting her eyes.  
"Mmm..." He looked her over, his eyes meeting hers.  
"What's going on?" Jeremy questioned, walking in as he looked at the mess.  
"Nothing Jer." Elena answered with a smile.  
"Nothing yet... anyway," Damon smirked at Elena, moving back and looked at Jeremy, "So, how you doing man?"  
"I'm great. Really great." He replied, grinning at Damon.

The brunette bit her lip, feeling her stomach coil as she watched Damon and Jeremy. What was she going to do? He was driving her crazy. A good crazy that is.

* * *

A/N: Hey, let me know what you think :P I know it's been a while, my laptop is in repair, graphic card is gone. My sister was kind enough to let me borrow hers so I can stop you people fiddling in your seats :) Sorry for the wait lol :D Hopefully my laptop will be fixed soon *Sigh* :D Anyhow, ONE more new story and that's it, I promise you :) THANK YOU!

Shauna  
xxx


	2. Chapter 2

The brunette smiled at the team as they all were talking and taking the time to stretch, before beginning their routines. Letting out a breath, she jumped to her feet and pulled her leg up behind her as she stretched and surveyed the school grounds. It was pretty empty today, usual for a friday, since most of the kids bunked, not having a care in the world about education. Looking over, she seen the football team getting together and talking. Biting her lip, she seen Matt and Tyler talking to Damon. Her heart almost skipped a beat as she watched him. The last month had been confusing, lovely, but confusing. She was feeling for Damon in a way she know she shouldn't. It was hard not to feel when he was incredibly, sweet, funny, charming and the obvious factor, handsome. Letting out a sigh, she bit into her lip, getting lost in thoughts.

"What's wrong with you?" Bonnie questioned, raising an eyebrow as she was sitting on the floor, stretching her legs.  
"Don't you mean who? It's the blue eyed god over there." Caroline smirked, pulling her leg over her head as Bonnie laughed.  
"You flexible bitch." Looking over to Elena, she smiled, "If you like him so much, why don't you guys try being more than friends?"  
"Wha? Huh?" Elena snapped out of her gaze and blushed furiously.  
"Do you like him?" The blonde asked.  
"Obviously, who else do I stare at with no meaning of life!?" The brunette frowned in annoyance and crossed her arms.  
"Then tell him! He likes you too, jeez it's fucking obvious, only a dumb ass couldn't see it!"  
"And surprisingly, you did." Bonnie pointed out, smirking as the blonde flicked her finger up at her.  
"Shut it Bonnie!"  
"Thanks, you two are GREAT help."

Elena sighed, closing her eyes and and bent over, touching her toes as she let out a breath and then stood back up, stretching her hands above her head. Opening her eyes, she bit her lip as her brown met his electronic blue and he sent a wink her way and mouthed something that she couldn't quite make out. She raised an eyebrow, shrugging at him, telling him that she didn't understand. Smirking, he turned back to the rest of the guys saying something and he turned around, walking. Walking towards HER she might add. Her heart jumped as she took steady breaths, trying to calm herself.

"Sorry to interrupt your practice ladies, I just need to talk to my missus over here." Damon spoke as all the girls swooned at the sight of him.  
"Your missus huh?" Elena quirked an eyebrow as Damon wrapped his arm around her shoulders, turning her away from the group.  
"Mmhmm. You already know you are. OH and since you didn't understand what I was hinting over there, I thought I'd come and tell you myself. Never count on a cheerleader lip reading." He smirked.  
"You jerk!" She hit him in the ribs as he groaned, laughing, "What was it anyway, so I can get on! Your distracting and annoying me!"  
"Oh, I said that YOU..." He leaned closer, his lips brushing her lobe as he whispered, "Look hot."  
"Uh... o..h..." She tingled from the touch, wanting more immediately and tried to contain herself, "Wish I could say the same about you."  
"I'm offended!" He gasped, placing his hand over his heart as he laughed, "I better go. I'll be watching you."

Moving away, he winked once again, walking back over to the team as she closed her eyes, feeling like she was going to drop at any second. Stupid, attractive, bone-headed, jerk, cute... okay, where is this going? Shaking her head, she turned back to the group and smiled softly, pressing the button on the stereo.

"Let's practice!"

* * *

Caroline danced around the living room to song, screaming at the top of her lungs as Bonnie was in a fit of laughter watching her, not believing how crazy the blonde could really be. Elena shook her head as she walked into the living room with two different bowls of goodies. Popcorn and sweets. Placing pint glasses down, she put down different drinks, coke, diet coke, lemonade and cider. She then put a pile of DVD's on the table and collapsed onto the couch, sitting next to Bonnie.

"YOU today missus as Damon phrases it, have been somewhere else. Is he really clouding your vision this much?" Bonnie asked her, raising an eyebrow as she turned on the couch towards her.  
"What!? No! NO! Why would you think that!? Me and Damon are just friends, end of." Elena told her with a sigh as she tied her hair up into a high ponytail.

"Right, I'm BORED of you two talking about shit head, the football god and I'm fed up of music. Let's start the movie marathon and cry some tears!" Caroline told them, putting in a Walk to Remember.  
"Alright missy. Jam your hype." Bonnie replied with a laugh as she grabbed the bowl of chocolate and began picking.  
"She's anoyed with boys, because she can't choose between Matt and Tyler. Maybe your not looking for a high school boy Car." Elena shrugged, pouring herself a coke as she licked her lips and leaned into the couch.  
"Yeah, maybe not a high school boy. Maybe some English handsome stranger to come and whisk me away, hmmm?" Smirking, she grabbed the bowl of popcorn and sat next to Elena, throwing the blanket over the three of them.  
"Let the movie marathon begin!"

* * *

All the girls were watching the movie, their eyes drawn to the screen as sniffles flowed from each of them, Elena's tears still fresh and falling. Clearing her throat, she leaned her chin on her hand and watched as Leo walked away from Paige. How can you forget who was the love of your love? You'd fight that through an accident surely.

"Oh god... poor Leo." Bonnie whispered as the brunette was about to reply, but she heard the doorbell.  
"I'll get it." Getting up, she walked out, rubbing her arms and pulled the door open, freezing on spot, "What are you guys doing here?"  
"Coming to interupt your sleepover!" Matt and Tyler pushed past her as she frowned with a shrug.  
"Are you okay?" Damon asked, worry in his eyes.  
"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" She waited for him to step in and closed the door, rubbing her arms.  
"Have you been crying?" He reached up, smoothing his thumb across her cheek, his eyebrows furrowed.  
"Oh.." Blushing she stared up at him, licking her lips, "Were just having a girl... movie night."

He gave her a nod and kissed her on top of her head as he walked into the living room with everyone else. Elena sighed softly and walked to the kitchen, searching through the freezer as she found her desired item and grabbed the tub of ice cream. Ben and Jerry's Cookie Dough was the bomb. Grabbing a spoon, she sat at the table, digging into the icecream as she exhaled, feeling much better. All those films and Damon were making her head into a pile of goo. Pulling her cardigan closer, she stretched and smiled. Cookie Dough was her best friend, it made her feel better, but then again eating crap made ANYONE feel better.

"Has it got that bad?" Speak of the devil. He sat down opposite her and raised an eyebrow.  
"More than you can believe." Taking another bite, she licked her lips, enjoying the cold feeling in her throat.  
"Most probably knowing you. YOU worry over anything." Damon told her, reaching over as he placed his hand over hers and guided the spoon to his mouth as he swallowed the ice cream.  
"Yeah, your probably right." She answered, biting her lip as he licked his lips, wiping the ice cream from his lips as she sat back, watching the emotions play in his eyes.  
"Elena, your aunt is on the phone. She's calling from Alaric's." Caroline told her, walking in with the phone as Elena got up, taking it.  
"Hey Jenna." She looked at Damon, walking out.

* * *

Elena followed Matt and Tyler outside with Caroline and Bonnie as they were laughing over something that their history teacher had said. Shaking her head, she checked her phone, seeing missed calls from Jeremy, Jenna and Alaric. Smiling, she sent them all the same text, telling them she just finished class.

"Guys, me and Tyler were talking. We were thinking we should go on a roadtrip. School finishes up in a week for summer. Let's go for the whole summer. That's like four months."  
"So, a road trip?" Bonnie asked, grinning, "I'm VERY much in."  
"Me too! I love road trips!"  
"I'll organise everything. A coach, staying arrangements, money." Tyler told them with a smile.  
"Do you think Damon could come?" Elena questioned timidly, biting her lip.  
"Definantley. The more the better." Matt told her with a grin, "Come on Matt, we have a small break, let's go to that diner around the corner."  
"Oh, we'll come!" Caroline told them, smiling as she dragged Bonnie along.  
"I'm going to find Damon!" Elena called to them as they ran off to Tyler's car. Smiling, she shook her head and walked back into the school.

* * *

Moving up the hall, she looked around as everyone else was in class and played with her fingers, biting her lip. It was so quiet. Closing her eyes, she let out a breath as a memory tried flooding her mind, she fought and fought to keep it out. She couldn't let it in now. It had been so long that she hadn't thought about it. She had to push it away. She had to.

"Boo!" Letting out a scream, she turned around as she seen Damon and glared at him.  
"Damon! God!" Holding her hand to her chest, she closed her eyes, trying to regulate her breathing.  
"That's what you get for walking around by yourself missus. Never know who's around."  
"Yeah... yeah." She whispered, swallowing.  
"Hey, I didn't mean to scare you Lena." Damon told her, rubbing her arms as she realised she had been trembling.  
"Oh... you didn't. I was just..." Shaking her head, she waved her hand, "Nevermind. I just wanted to run something by you."  
"I'm all ears." He told her with a shrug, his face still with worry as he tilted his head.  
"Tyler and Matt have decided that when we break up for summer. They want to go on a road trip. Travel the world. I was wondering... if you'd like to come... with me?"  
"I'll go anywhere with you Elena."

* * *

A./N: Hey everyone, hope you enjoyed! ::) Get my laptop back tomorrow! :D YAYYY :D haha

Shauna  
xxx


	3. Chapter 3

Tossing around, her breathing was heavy, almost husky as she tried her hardest to claw her way out of the dream that she was currently stuck in. Someone needed to help her. She felt trapped, she was trapped. Sprinting down the hall as fast as she could, she skidded and fell onto the floor, crying out in pain as she held onto her ankle. The rubber on her shoes must have caused her to stick. Gasping out, whimpers made themselves up her throat as she crawled across the floor, staggering to her feet as she leaned against a locker and took a look behind her. She couldn't see him. Where was he? Where did he go? Had he left her alone? Hearing footsteps echoing, her breath caught in her throat as she walked backwards, her eyes wide. He was coming. He was coming for her and she was going to die. He was going to kill her and wasn't going to look back, she was sure of it.

"H..hello?" Elena called out, her voice shaking as she continued moving back.

Banging into a hard frame, she screamed loudly and went to move forward, but was grabbed and pulled back into their grasp. Trying to struggle out of their hold, she moaned and whimpered, but it was no use. A sob racked her body as she pushed against them, trying to get them off of her. Unfortunately, she was forced back against the lockers and blocked from escaping. A cry emitted from her throat as the pain moved through her. Opening her eyes, she stared up into the green eyes, her eyes wide with tears as they fell down her rosy cheeks like a waterfall.

"It's too late Elena. YOUR mine."

* * *

Noises began making their way into her ears as the brunette shuffled and tossed, the light from the window annoying her vision. Throwing herself forward, she opened her eyes with a gasp, as heavy breaths left her. Placing her hands on her chest, she rubbed against her skin and looked around, trying to remember where she was. The coach. She was only dreaming. God, not again. Moving her hands up to her face, she swallowed the lump growing in her throat and shook her head. She couldn't do this anymore, she wasn't strong enough to handle it. The dreams were just making her sick, weak, lifeless. There was nothing she could do about it, they were unpreventable. Pulling the curtain back, she slowly lowered herself onto the ground from the bed and looked around, seeing the other beds unoccupied. Everyone else must be awake, maybe that's the noise. Making her way up the hall of the bus, she licked her lips as she moved into the lounge area.

"Oh shut up! That is NOT true Bonnie! I am not a slut!" Caroline shouted, wide eyed.  
"Yes it is Car, don't lie now!" She said with a mock gasp and a laugh as she threw her head back, clearly enjoying winding up the blonde.

Elena watched them, seeing as everyone was sprawled across the couches and Tyler was driving up front. Licking her lips, she let them carry on with their conversation and walked into the kitchen, needing to get some decent tablets. Reaching up into the cuboard, she pulled out a box and took two out, dry-swallowing them as she rubbed her face.

**Your mine.**

Shaking her head weakly, she filled a water up with a glass and began gulping it down like she hadn't drank for days. She was being ripped apart, why was she keeping it to herself? Looking down, she leaned her hand against the counter, trying not to fall over, since she felt so unstable. It's old news. It's in the past. This is NOW. He is gone, way gone. She didn't have to think about it, it should be out of her head. Feeling a hand pressing into the small of her back, she jumped into the air, spinning around as her breath caught into her throat. She felt herself stuck in a gaze with two beautiful crystal blue eyes. Letting out a small breath, she stepped back slightly, needing the space to be able to think properly.

"Hey Lena. Are you alright?" Damon asked gently, tilting her chin lighting with his finger as he looked her over, worry flashing in his eyes.  
"Y..yeah I'm fine. Of course I am. Just, trying to banish..old demons I guess." She admitted hoarsely, forcing a laugh and faking a smile.  
"Come on chocolate." Kissing the top of her head lightly, he wrapped his arm around her shoulders securely and led her into the lounge with everybody else and sat down with her.

Everyone carried on with their own conversations, getting on. Matt and Caroline were now in a deep conversation, Bonnie had pulled Jeremy into a conversation, YES, he came along. Apparently Bonnie could not resist. Hmm... wonderous. The brunette watched, feeling tired and weak. She wanted to stay awake, she missed all of this with no problems.

"Damon, hey man, do you mind taking the night shift? Giving me a break?" Tyler called behind him, watching the road and he switched lanes.  
"Not at all. I'll do that. Not a good sleep anyway." Damon called back to him as Elena tucked herself in against him, trying to get his warmth as she bit her lip, looking at him.  
"I think I'll join you."  
"Yeah..?" Raising an eyebrow, he looked down at her as he stroked his hand along her arm.  
"Yeah." She answered with a smile.

Staying up all night was better than living with those demons, called nightmares. Staying awake was worth seeing those beautiful blue eyes.

* * *

Moving about in the kitchen, she packed away everything back into the fridge as she poured coffee into two cups and stirred them slowly. They were both going to need caffeine if they were just going to be staring at this road all night. Shaking her head, she licked her lips and lifted the cups, walking out and down to the front where Damon was. Sliding into the passenger seat, she held the cup out with a soft smile.

"For you." The brunette spoke lightly as he took the cup with a charming smile.  
"Thanks ma lady." Taking a sip, he watched the road closely, steering with a wrist and a hand as she hugged her legs up to her chest, slowly sipping hers.

Lifting her baseball cap from the floor, she slipped it on her head slowly, adjusting it to the perfect fit as she leaned her head back against the seat and relaxed, letting her eyes close. The dream flooded back into her head. The school halls. The green eyes. His words. It was all to much for her, the stress level was rising up and she couldn't stop it.

"Hey.." He spoke gently.  
"Hmm?" Opening her eyes, she tried to look and moaned, feeling lazy as she pushed her head forward, pushing the cap up as she tilted her head.  
"You've been acting...I don't know, different lately? Like your worried about something?" Raising an eyebrow, a smile grazed his lips as he looked at her than the road.  
"Uh. To be honest Damon. I just have SO much on my mind. I am trying to dissolve it all, handle it piece by piece. Just never been away from home." She explained.  
"Well, no worries. You have all of your friends here. Jeremy is here. Your going to be fine, I promise. Everyone is here for you, ya know?"

Biting down on her lip, she inhaled and thought about what he said. Looking at him, she seen his eyes focused on the road. He was right. Everyone was here for her. All she had to do was open her mouth and talk, surely it was that simple. Why was he so utterly amazing? He was like, someone that had walked into her life, JUST at the right time. Determined to fix things and make everything that was wrong with her life for the better. Maybe if he were around sooner, everything would be completely normal, in her life anyway. Smiling lightly, she took a gulp of her coffee.

"Yeah. Your right Damon." Elena answered lightly, licking her lips as she watched the lights.  
"If you," Clearing his throat with a shrug, "ever need to talk or anything, ya know.."  
"Yes. I know. Thank you Damon." Giving him a smile, she watched as a blush grazed his cheeks and smiled big. She made him blush.

You know what they say in a relationship where you know their the one, they are many of firsts and many of your lasts.

* * *

A/N: Hey guys, hope you enjoy! :D Taking it slow I know. Introducing it a little more :)

Shauna  
xxx


	4. Chapter 4

It was quiet. The only sound audible were heavy breathing and whimpering. The room was dark, empty. Only two people occupied the room now. Some only could wish it was as packed as it was earlier on in the day. The brunette sat on the desk, her face covered in streaming tears as he stood in front of her, running his hand down her arm lightly.

"Soon. We will be away from here, just us agains the world."

Staring up at him, more tears fell as he wiped them with his thumb, causing her to shiver in disgust. Swallowing, she closed her eyes tightly, another whimper leaving her as she swallowed.

"Me and you...forever."

* * *

The brunette stared out the window, her eyes filled with tears as she cleared her throat, pushing them back. Blinking, she seen tall skyscrapers and licked her lips. The beauty of New York. Feeling a hand on her shoulder, she looked up seeing the crystal blue eyes with a look of question as she gave him a a soft smile and cleared her throat, blinking again.

"The city of New York." Damon murmured, a smile on his face.  
"It's beautiful." The brunette responded, rubbing her cheek.  
"It is indeed."  
"What is everyone doing?" She asked, looking up at him.  
"Everyone is hitting the mall, you coming?"  
"Yeah, I'm coming."

Standing up, she rubbed her hands and let out a breath as she felt Damon wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Looking at him, she smiled and leaned into him as she led her into the other room.

* * *

The shopping Centre was buzzing. It was packed with crowds of people, all different cliches. Family's, friends and even children. Walking through the mall, all the girls were glancing at the clothes shops as the guys were just surveying the grounds.

"Let's go shopping!" Caroline shrieked.  
"You guys go on, I'm gonna go for a walk." Elena smiled.  
"Are you sure?" Bonnie raised an eyebrow.  
"Yeah, yeah. You lot go on."  
"Yeah, you go on, I'll stay with her."

Caroline and Elena looked at eachother as the brunette blushed. Bonnie grinned, looking at Elena as they all disapeared off into the crowds, laughing. Damon took Elena's hand, leading her outside.

"You didn't have to stay with me, you know?" Elena bit her lip.  
"I know I didn't have to, but I wanted to."  
"A kind character Damon Salvatore."  
"Only to you Miss Gilbert." He replied, smirking.  
"Suck up."

The brunette burst into a fit of laughter as he wrapped his arms around her and began tickling her, until she couldn't breathe. He finally let go, when she called out a breathless "sorry".

"Lena, could I ask you something?" Damon bit his lip.  
"Yeah of course you can, ask away." She nodded at him.  
"What do you dream about?"  
"W...what?"  
"Your always having bad dreams, I hear you at night."  
"You do?" The brunette swallowed.

"I hear you crying, sobbing most times. You sound emotionally drained."  
"I'm sorry for waking you." She murmured, walking with him.  
"Elena, don't avoid the subject," He looked at her, "You can talk to me."  
"It's...in the past."  
"I'm here to listen. I'm your friend, alright?"  
"Just, when I was younger...so many things happened to me and I just can't get the memories out of my mind ya know?"

Furrowing her eyebrows, she wrapped her arms around herself the memories slipping back into view as she sighed softly. Damon looked over at her, biting his lip in worry as he wrapped his arm around her tightly.

"Maybe when you've moved on hmmm? They'll go away."  
"I hope your right, I really do."

* * *

The music was loud, beating against the walls of the club as they all walked inside and glanced around. Caroline took Matt and Tyler's hand, leading them off onto the dancefloor

as Bonnie went off with Jeremy.

"Always just us Damon." Damon spoke into her ear as she shivered.  
"Always the best to be." She replied with a smile.  
"Let's go dance." He took her hand, leading her to the dancefloor.

Spinning her around, he pulled her to him as she laughed, shaking her head. Grinning, he spun her out as she smiled, spinning back into him as she gripped his shirt in her hands. He smirked as he pressed his hand into her back, holding her closer. Looking up into his eyes, she swallowed. What was this?

* * *

A/N: Hey everyone, sorry it's short ;) But I'm working up to it :) Enjoy! :D

shauna  
xxx


	5. Chapter 5

Her cheek lay against the cold tiled floor, blood oozing from her head as her eyes fluttered open. The red liquid began spreading across the floor, somewhat mistaking her for dead. The usual chocolate eyes were dull and lifeless. Tears escaped her eyes as she tried to move any part of her body, but it wasn't happening. It was like she was buried in cement. She couldn't move, everything felt heavy, her head and her body. She could feel herself slipping away. Her head was light, her vision was blurry, she couldn't feel her hands. A door slammed open in the distance as voices filled her ears.

"Elena!" Caroline called out, dropping down next to her as she was crying, "Can you hear me? Please Elena!"

Trying to speak took half of the energy that she just didn't have. Moaning in pain, she fluttered her eyelashes as paramedics flooded into the room. Where was she again? All she remembered was school and HIM.

"Elena! Tell them! Tell them we love eachother!"

She seen him being dragged out by the cops as she was lifted onto a stretcher. It was moved out of the room and down the hall as Elena's eyes met his.

"I'll come back for you princess."

* * *

Throwing herself up from the bed, the brunette burst into quiet sobs as she covered her hands over her face. When were they going to stop? They needed to stop before she lost her mind, before she sunk back into her old days. Taking a deep breath, she lifted herself down from the bunks and moved down the hall and into the kitchen. Looking outside, she seen it was still dark and looked over at the clock, hanging on the wall. 5:30am. Sighing, she went over to the fridge and wiped at the tears as she grabbed a bottle of water. Swallowing, she stepped outside of the coach and sat on the steps, staring up at the sky. Feeling the breeze, she closed her eyes and inhaled, enjoying the fresh air. It was a beautiful morning, it was one of those relaxing atmospheres.

"Should I ask?"  
"I wish you wouldn't." The brunette replied, looking over her shoulder as her chocolate eyes connected with the light blue.  
"I heard you crying."  
"You always do." She replied sharply, looking away.  
"Lena," He sighed, sitting on the steps beside her, "You know you can just... talk to me right?"  
"Damon..."  
"Im here for you AND I've been told, I am a SUPERVE listener." He grinned, winking at her.

Swallowing, she closed her eyes and inhaled, wiping at the tear that rolled down her cheek. Looking at her, he bit his lip and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, kissing the top of her head as he just held her close, saying something. If she wanted to talk, then she would talk in her own time then.

"It was a couple of years ago." She whispered hoarsely as he looked at her, staying quiet, "Just a normal day like no other, ya know? One of those days when your like, I didn't see that coming," Swallowing, she closed her eyes, "He started new at our school as... a English teacher. He was kind and sweet. Everyone had a crush on him, well except me... I kept my course, let all the other girls go riot. Stupid idea, I'd go back now just to change it, but I can't." Brushing her hair behind her ear, "One day... he calls me... into his office and I go, not thinking anything of it, I mean, why would I? He was a teacher for crying out loud." She sobbed, placing her hand over her face, "That's when it all began... going on for half a year until I couldn't take it anymore and I lashed out..."

"Elena.." He whispered, watching her.  
"He wouldn't stop, he would never stop." She sobbed, rubbing her chest, "I begged and I begged! It was nothing but an egg on for him, he wouldn't leave me alone..."

He tilted her chin gently, wiping a tear with his thumb as more tears fell. He looked into her eyes, seeing the shell breaking bit by bit, causing him to swallow.

"What's the nightmares?"  
"Flashbacks."  
"You see everything... again and again, huh?"  
"Just like the day it happened." She admitted, wiping at the fresh batch of tears.  
"Lena..." He sighed softly, wrapping his arms around her tightly as she buried her face into his chest, beginning to sob again.

Rocking her gently, he nuzzled his nose into her hair, inhaling as he got the strawberry scent. Clearing his throat, he hummed softly, rubbing her back.

"You're safe now... right? He was put away."  
"Yes.. he was.. but..."  
"But what?" He pulled back, looking down at her as she looked back at him, the words echoing through her mind.

**"I'll come back for you princess."**

It was going to be a never ending cycle unless she moved on with her life then and there, she was sure Damon was the right person to help her do that.

* * *

A/N: Hey everyone, I hope you enjoyed! Sorry it's so short!

Shauna  
xxx


End file.
